Shaman Force
by Blackace70
Summary: Geo has a pretty normal life. But when he's dragged into life of spirits and shamans by three fairies his life takes a turn for the unknown. Will he accept or will he refuse and go back to his average daily life.


Chapter 1: Three little problems and a Mysterious Person

One afternoon was just a lazy afternoon that is until Luna called a meeting but just to chat. "And thanks to you I am now late." Geo said as he was rushing to the WAZA headquarters." I said I was sorry cut me some slack, but that dog started it." Mega replied. Somewhere in the sky three little fairies was looking at Geo."Girls I think we found him." A Burnett fairy told them. What makes you sure about that?" A grayish-silver haired fairy asked."Mm call it my intuition.""Look he's getting away!" A blonde fairy alerted. "After him." With that said the fairy chased trying to keep hidden. As soon as Geo was inside the building something tapped him on the shoulders."Excuse me can we talk to you for a moment?" Geo turned around only to see three little fairies floating in front of him. "Uh okay how can I help you?" Geo asked."Could you be as kind as to tell us your name?" The Burnett asked politely."Okay my name is Geo." He replied."Wait hold on your not the same Geo Stelar aka Megaman that saved the world three times now right?" She replied back."The same one, now my I ask your names?"Geo asked. The Burnett bowed her head."My names Yuna." The Blond pointed smiling "I'm Rikku." The Silver-grayish hair cross her arms and faced her head to the right in a whatever position."Name's Paine.""Together were the Gullwings."Yuna said."Now there is some kind of test that we would like to give you." "Oh yeah what would that be?" Rikku pointed to the door "Go outside and face the mountain you'll see." And with that the fairies vanished."Should we go?" Geo asked "It's better than listening to the bossy chick upstairs huh?" Mega answered. As soon as they got out they saw a person his face was shrouded in mask he wore a cloak that looked native. "Are you the guardian of these spirits?" The mysterious person asked. Geo stuttered "I u...uh ye-s.""Then let test begin." The mysterious man said as he dropped to the ground. Suddenly the cloak and mask flew in the air revealing the man's face and armor."My name is Silva and if you can land a blow on me you will qualify for the shaman tournament." He explained."The what tournament." Geo asked. Then Yuna popped in front of him "Accept his challenge Geo." Yuna begged "What. Why?" Geo asked "The reason is was that we wanted to battle him before but he refused us before." Rikku explained "So we thought if we found someone who could handle these types of situation or felt a special bond with they could help us out." Paine added. "In that case. . . I'll take you on Silva" Geo answered. "By the way we know all about your Megaman form Geo Stelar So no transforming." Silva stated. "Great so how are we supposed to attack him" "Leave that to us" Yuna said "Can we borrow your Hunter-VG?" "Uh sure?" Geo answered. "Alright let's get work girls." Yuna said. With that the fairies into three balls of spirits and went into the Hunter. Then a light spread around Geo like when he turning into Megaman but different. Yuna transform into a katana sword. Rikku transform into samurai chest and leg armor. And Paine for some reason transformed into Blackace's jet wings and with that the oversoul was complete. "What…What's this?" Geo asked. "This is the Gullwing's oversoul." Rikku said. "Oversoul?" "The test begins NOW!" Silva shouted as his armor started glowing. "I guess we should start." Geo Stated. Geo started. Geo then leaped into the gaining great air with the help of Paine's oversoul then dived at Silva who blocked his impact with his arm. "What?" Geo said. "I'm surprised that a beginner like you can perform an oversoul so quickly. But if just attack blindly it'll get you nowhere." Silva pointed out. "Thanks for the tip I'll keep that in mind but for now-" Geo put his hand on his sword. "Rose Dance" The attack was a huge slice that Silva barely dodged. Not only was Everyone surprise at what Geo pulled off Geo was wondering how he even did that. "That amount of power he poured into that attack he's someone not to be messed with." Silva thought. "Behind you" Geo shouted. Silva thought he would be struck but then the bell rang and Geo stopped with his sword in front of Silva's face. "Time's up." Geo admitted "Aww we didn't land a blow on him" Rikku whined. "All that for nothing." Paine added. "Oh I wouldn't so sure about that." Geo said "He's right" Silva Said. "What do you mean about that?" Yuna asked. Suddenly Silva's armor and headband was sliced in half. "You four are qualified." "Qualified?" Yuna asked "Yes qualified here is your Oracle Bell." Silva hands Geo a Midnight sapphire blue native pager. That time the fairies left Geo and were between him and Silva. "What's the Oracle Bell for?" Geo asked. "The Oracle Bell is for the Shaman Council to contact you. When they reach you they you give information about your upcoming match and who your opponents will be." Silva explained. "So basically we passed the official test to participate in the Shaman tournament." Yuna asked. "To put it short words yes you have." Silva answered. Then the girls started flying around screaming in joy. "Uh would you girls calm down so I could finish the rest of my explanation" Silva said with a sweat drop on his head. As Silva continued "The tournament will begin after the destiny star 'Lago' passes by, after it passes the tournament preliminaries begins." Silva finished. "So wait if the tournament prelim starts after the Destiny Star appears why did you come to us so early." Geo stated. "Because these girls wanted to get the chance to fight with one of us so fast and eagerly. And Grand elder stated that if the girls found someone as their partner then we could battle them early." He pointed. Then Silva raised his arm and then an eagle swooped down and grabbed his arm pulling him into the air and flying off and Silva said these final parting words to Geo. "From here on out I wish you good luck into the upcoming turn of events and may the great spirits be with you." "W-wait I don't even know what a Shaman is!" Geo yelled but it was too late Silva was out of hearing and visual range. "Well kid looks like you got yourself into another crazy adventure." Mega popped out. "Yeah, hey what are you girls going to do know that you got you Oracle Bell?" Geo asked. "Huh oh wow I haven't even thought of that." Yuna admitted. "Who gonna be our partner?" Rikku asked "It has to be someone who is kindhearted, very brave, really strong, and cares about his or her friends." The fairies were pointing out then they looked at Geo. "Uh no you know that the only reason I helped you was help you pass the whole preliminaries." Geo stated. The girls flew up to Geo straining to word please with huge beady eyes. "I uh *sigh* okay but only until this over." Geo answered. "Yaaaay" The girls cheered. Up in the mountains looking from afar a mysterious being. "So looks like there is a new rival coming into the fray. This may be the most interesting Shaman Tournament to ever start." The man said then suddenly disappeared along the wind along a trail of fire.


End file.
